Shape Of My Heart
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Daisuke confesses something. [Daisuke x Takeru] [Songfic]


Shape Of My Heart

~*~

Hey look! She's still alive! Wait...what's this??? A Daikeru??? Wth...ahhh!!! Kill herrr!!!

Meep! *runs off and hides* Yep, I did a Daikeru...I had to try one sooner or later o.0;; Anyway, if you don't like the thought of Takeru and Daisuke as a couple, then don't read ^^ You're choice.....flames feed my fuel *laughs insanely* D Anyway, two disclaimers for this one....first off, I do not own Digimon, Never have, never will. Second, this song belongs to the Backstreet Boys, not me. And I *know* this song has been used many times before....but it seem to fit. I could of done a Kensuke with it too o.0;;...maybe I will if people want me too o.o;; Anyway, enjoy!

By Crow Skywalker ([erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com][1])

~*~

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me

Daisuke looked out over his gallery, the wind rustling his hair. The autumn wind was chilly but it didn't matter to him. He had other things on his mind. Or you could say, other people. A special person to be exact. And for once, it wasn't Hikari.

  
Stay here don't put out the glow

Of course, he still acted like he was interested in Hikari. What would the others think if they knew he liked guys? Would they shun him? Ignore him? They did many of these things already but he knew it could be worse.

  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah

Who was the person who was so important to him? He didn't want to admit it to himself, not alone anyone else. All he knew was that whenever his special person was around, the world stopped turning and Daisuke couldn't concentrate on anything else.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark

He made it look like he hated the person, always calling him by the wrong names. He did it purposely, so nobody would start to wonder. Another reason he kept after Hikari was that he didn't want her to get too close to his special person. They spent a lot of time together. Too much for Daisuke's liking.

  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Send in this beautiful lonelyness thats tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no

But when Daisuke was alone, his heart melted as quick as ice and he regretted the things he said. He wished that he didn't have to say them. Maybe he didn't, but they came out anyway. He wasn't a jerk like the rest of the Digidestined thought he was. He couldn't help the way he acted around them. They ignored him; all he wanted to do was have friends. But they didn't give him much of a choice.

  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Daisuke slumped down onto the cold balcony. He was hopeless. Doomed to lonely forever. A silent tear ran down his cheek. Was he crying? It had been years since he had cried. It felt good to let it all out. It had been tearing him apart inside. He sat there for a few minutes, just letting the tears flow.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark

He heard a dog bark across the street and mindlessly looked down to see what it was barking about. His breath froze. His beloved was walking down his street. Maybe it was faith, maybe it was a mistake, but Daisuke felt he had to confess what he was feeling. He quickly stood up, wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, and ran down to try to catch him.

  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

"Takeru!" Yelled Daisuke, running out of the apartment building.

  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more

Takeru turned around at the call of his voice, and watched as Daisuke ran up to him, out of breath.

  
I dont know where to start 

Through breaths, Daisuke managed to choke out "I...I..."

  
But to show you the shape of my heart

Takeru put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the nearest bench. "Take a breath and then tell me what's up."  
  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done   
I never wanna play the same old part

Daisuke finally caught his breath and over at Takeru, who was sitting next to him, watching him.

  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

"So, what did you want?" Asks Takeru.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone

Daisuke stared into Takeru's eyes, He couldn't tell what he was thinking or what was going through his mind.

"If I tell you something....thats really important to me....will you promise not to be mad? Or to tell the others?"

  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Takeru looked at him. He looked very serious about it. What could it be?

"I promise."  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone

"Well, I know I've been a real jerk to you since the begining....but I had my reasons."

Takeru once again gave him a meaningful look. Where was this leading?

Daisuke looked down at the ground. "Well, the reason is....the reason is..." He just couldn't say it.

"The reason is...?" Asked Takeru, seeing how hard this was for Daisuke.

Daisuke shut his eyes tight and let it all flow out. "The reason is that I like you, Takeru. Not just *like* like...but I believe that I truly love you."

Takeru didn't answer.

Daisuke opened one eye and looked over at him. He just stared at Daisuke.

Daisuke finally spoke "Well?"

  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

"Well what? What am I supposed to say? That I love you too? But I can't. Maybe there was a time when I liked you too, way back when we first met each other. But I just can't handle this right now."

He stood up, his back to him.

Daisuke felt the tears again. "Takeru..."

Takeru turned around and faced him.

Daisuke could see the pain in Takeru's eyes.

Without thinking, Takeru reached down and gently wiped the tears away from Daisuke's cheek. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. "Maybe some other time."

Takeru turned and walked in the direction he had been heading, his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry..."

Daisuke sat there, watching Takeru walk towards the now setting sun. Maybe his heart was broken, but that maybe had given him lots of hope. And maybe some day his dreams would come true....and he wouldn't have to live with a empty heart.  
  
Show you the shape of my heart

The End

   [1]: mailto:erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com



End file.
